


I'm yours

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	I'm yours

王春燕是没想到自己丈夫会提前回来。  
她蹬掉高跟趿拉着拖鞋往屋里走去，其实在玄关已经听到水声，一推开淋浴间的门，她的爱人泡在大号浴缸里，歪着头，有点滑稽地张开双臂：“Surprise？”  
比原定的日期早了一天半。  
外派调研时间说长不长，可一个半月没见着，倒真有点想他。  
哼，王春燕深吸一口气，瞪着王濠镜：“还好今晚不用加班。”不然你就等着给姐暖床独守空房去吧。  
“明明很想我……”王濠镜见王春燕洗完手就作势要走，伸手想勾住她手指，未果，然后假装叹气，说好不容易完成工作能提前回来，“燕子却要飞了。”  
飞你个大头鬼。王春燕轻咳一声努力绷住面部表情，探身试了一下水温，还挺热。她凑到王濠镜耳边说等我一下咯，被猝不及防地拉住亲一大口，脸上都湿湿的。挨得太近，都闻到了沐浴露的青柠味，呵出的热气勾得人又一阵蠢蠢欲动。  
王春燕不客气地在他嘴角边啃了一下，这才站起身来往外走，王濠镜只听出她已回了卧室。

王春燕很快就又进来了，放好浴巾，站在防滑垫上看了眼王濠镜，垂下手捻着衣服下摆就要开始脱。王濠镜好整以暇地撑在浴缸边缘上，欣赏妻子这突然的一出。宽大的针织衫下露出了一截纤瘦的腰肢，从他这角度瞧去，沿马甲线一路往上，哟，这不是上次给她买的内衣吗。王濠镜笑意渐深：“快点，水要凉了——”  
然后是水面哗啦啦作响，他偏着头，并不意外地收到了一个火热又满是柔情的吻。唇舌相缠总要痴缠多一会儿，结束时王春燕滑坐到他怀里两个人鼻尖相对，语气轻柔又诱惑：“好不容易忙完，今天送你一个特殊服务。”  
王濠镜干脆把她扳过去，胸膛贴上她的后背，头埋在他肩窝上。明明呼吸间全是对爱人的渴求和留恋，嘴上却很不解风情：“老夫老妻了，就不要讲特殊服务啦。”  
王春燕把水划得哗哗响：“你说谁老？”  
“我。”  
王春燕噗嗤一下笑出来，往后一仰整个人贴在王濠镜身上，交叠的呼吸满是带着色气的潮湿。她搭上王濠镜圈在她身前的小臂，抚摸着那里的青筋和肌肉，轻轻开口。  
“是不是瘦了？”  
“最近很忙吗？”  
几乎同时张了口，又默契地同时闭上嘴——唇瓣又贴在了一起。不再是浅尝辄止般的试探，王濠镜这般攻势不似平日里的温柔，在她上颚扫了一圈后勾住舌尖往自己这边送，灵巧的舌绕来绕去，连王春燕都有些抵挡不住，原本还在他身上游走的指尖此刻只停留在他胸口处蜷曲着，像要借力支撑一般没再探寻了。  
舌尖又退出来一些，在她唇瓣上舔了一圈。王春燕在这间隙漏出细细的呻吟，呼吸也变急促，勾着他滑溜溜的手臂，眉头微蹙，像是在抱怨。王濠镜讨好般又贴上几个轻吻，从脸颊到鬓边，细细密密的温热触感让王春燕的身子也不由得轻颤。两人额头对着额头，王濠镜牵住她的手往他左胸上按，说这里跳好快，在一片湿气里他一开口就都盛满了缱绻。掌心下是她熟悉的触感，一个多月不见面没说多么痴痴缠缠，可现在那份体温和底下有力的心跳一下子就让想念也变得抓心挠肺起来。更恼人的是自己竟也一时间不知该作何反应，那低沉的嗓音就贴在耳边打着转钻进来，王春燕看向那双含着笑意的眼，睫毛垂下来投下模糊的阴影，无声地向爱人索吻；而她真的吻了上去，再也不能抑制心头念想的躁动。  
王濠镜抱着她的手又紧了紧，等王春燕回过神来，自己又被他抱进了怀里，那双手正在轻柔地给自己冲洗掉泡沫。这里的空间毕竟不如床上宽敞，可是肌肤又能紧密相贴，带着十足的火热与温情，小小的磨蹭都能引发止不住的震颤。  
王春燕这会儿也适应了曲起腿让身后某人的手伸到前面爱抚的情形，干脆扭扭身子找了个更舒适的角度，侧着脸蹭了蹭王濠镜的脖子：“晚饭吃了吧？”刚才一时色迷心窍都没去看看厨房有没有开过火的痕迹。  
王濠镜的手在水面下与她的扣在一起，微微低下头轻蹭她的脸颊，心满意足：“回来吃了面。不然怎么有体力给你下面吃呢？”  
王春燕佯怒：“你走！”一手落下去在王濠镜手臂上拍出一声脆响。  
牛皮糖即刻黏得更紧，得寸进尺般将手滑到更下面轻轻搅弄着，低低的嗓音此时听来像极了蛊惑：“我就不走……”  
他的爱人有点儿憋不住笑意，但终是被那逗弄刺激得忍不住发出一声嘤咛，呼吸变急促，胸脯上下起伏，上身角度稍微一转就软软地贴着王濠镜。他只当是对后续的默许，不等她有更多反应，即刻扳着她的下巴狠狠亲了上去。

记忆被扑腾的水花占了一角，没有持续太久，然后是淋在身上的温热水流，跟落在后背的细小啃咬混在一起推着自己往前倾，哪知又跌入温暖有力的怀抱。后背有点冰，先是浴缸的边缘之后才是另一边的墙上，身前始终是他的胸膛，情动之时竟能把她烧得阵阵发烫。大腿用力一夹继续承受来自下身的拍打和挤压，王春燕还是继续往前倚靠住王濠镜，从锁骨到耳后，温软的舌留下一路濡湿的暧昧痕迹。  
王春燕没料到王濠镜会突然间一把将她抱起来，正迷糊间，自己已经被抱到洗手台边上的组合桌上，紧接着便是被浴巾兜头罩住。她连忙晃头，伸出手就要把它扯下来，王濠镜倒趁这间隙又偷得一个吻，一来一往直接差点又点上了火。  
燕子……她听见他近乎于叹息的低喃，吸了吸鼻子，不管不顾地再次缠上他的腰，结果就是这姿势竟然一直维持到被推进床褥里。  
王濠镜又笑了，看着支起身子背靠床头低喘的王春燕，身上还留有星点的嫣红。洗浴过后的皮肤还泛着粉，看上去实在是太美味，忍不住要在肩颈上多吮吸几下，结果被猛然回神的王春燕举了黄牌——想起来了，她公司里后天有年会，那套挂脖V领的黑色礼服她前几天还给他了发了图。唉，王濠镜叹气，撇撇嘴一脸的委屈，一边给套子打个结随意扔掉然后摸出个新的，一边念叨，结婚前你都很宠我的……  
王春燕被他旋即探到胸前的手摸了个喘息连连，抬腿就想蹬人：我真是信了你的邪！  
王濠镜灵活地捉住了她纤细的脚踝，流畅的肌肉线条引人流连，他想也不想地就埋进她腿间。唇舌带来的快感丝毫不亚于实打实的冲撞，王春燕皱着眉，绵软的呻吟不断从嘴里冒出，过了会儿便惊觉嗓子有些哑。真是……真是美色误人！这欲念之间得出的结论还没有来得及作更深刻的探究，体内慢慢深入的那处火热就将她的注意力都转了去。  
想来她是还没意识到自己的喃喃都在叫唤着爱人的名字，王濠镜稍有停顿之余便低下头来亲吻她眼尾的点点潮湿。拇指缓缓抚过眉间，最终在眉心印上一个吻，然后从鼻尖逡巡到下巴，绵密的亲吻到最后还是更多地落在柔软的唇瓣上。  
还有好多浓情蜜意要倾泻，而怎么索要都觉得不够。王春燕一只手攀在王濠镜肩上，另一只则覆上他的右脸颊。指尖摩挲传来的暖热让王濠镜侧过脸，嘴唇正好擦过她的手，王春燕一触到那灼人的鼻息便作势要收回手，哪知王濠镜根本没打算让她溜，手一张开就裹住了。王濠镜手上动作不曾停下，眼神却一直定在王春燕脸上，仅仅是对视就叫人沉溺并且甘之如饴。  
她不禁笑了，得了空当的那只素手这次同样摸上他的脸，眉骨到鼻梁都是她最为熟悉的模样，闭上眼都能描摹勾画出来。还有锁骨和胸膛，再往下的腹肌跟人鱼线，她就这样万般迷恋地温柔爱抚，闭上眼，丝毫不在意新一波的呻吟叫得更令人脸红心跳。  
“燕子？”这把极具迷惑性的带笑声又来了，这次王濠镜贴在她耳边轻轻吹口气又再舔了舔耳垂，开口便道：“看着我……”  
唔嗯，王春燕咬着嘴唇，忍着体内深处叫她想剧烈颤栗的快感，睁开眼好一会儿才聚焦到那双眼上，“怎……怎么？”  
王濠镜依旧牵着她的手放在胸前。相贴的掌心都是烫的，先前唯一的凉意来自那对将他们紧密连结的金属圆环，现在那上面都附上了薄薄的温热。他在那婚戒上印下一吻，热度更是飙升，而他眼底最炽热的情意早已献给了此生的挚爱。  
王春燕抿抿嘴，心里想着怎么总是拿他没办法，而后再次迎上去，唇瓣和心跳在这一刻都相贴为一体。

 

“濠镜，”等她再一次开口，嗓子是真的有些哑了：“唔……”  
“嗯？”见她坐起来便连忙递上披肩围着的人抬起头，瞧了瞧她的眼神确认了下想法，轻声道，待会我就热点吃的，我也饿了。  
王春燕满意地点头，喝了热水把杯子递回去，抱着他的腰就要一起往床上倒去：“再躺一会儿，不急呢。”  
折腾了一晚，两人决定还是先歇一歇。不过现在抱着爱人惬意地窝在床上，工作上的疲累倒是扫去了大半。王春燕絮絮地唠叨了些年末加班和赶工，又关心起王濠镜这一个多月来在外地跑的项目；等到王濠镜问她想吃点什么，她还在撑着眼皮听他的低声絮语。  
王春燕也是猛然回过神，猛揉了一把脸，这才应他说，啊，你煮两个鸡蛋也成……冰箱里还有昨天做的饭团呢！本来想着你过两天回来然后再做点儿新的……哎你说你这死鬼那天大晚上跟我说想吃饭团干什么，害我给你惦记的……  
在床边刚穿上拖鞋的王濠镜乐了：没事什么时候做都行，我给你打下手，保证任劳任怨；现在你家相公要去做宵——喂不要挠，乖、喂！王濠镜被爱妻挠了个猝不及防，扭头佯装怒视，却被她一把捉住手腕硬生生给拉下去。  
偷袭且索吻成功的王春燕再一次瘫倒在床上，餍足地舔舔嘴角：你才是我的宵夜。  
王濠镜噗的一下笑了，伸手揉了揉她的头发。

是啊，都是你的。

FIN.

03022018


End file.
